BEFORE and AFTER
by Chikuma Asuhara
Summary: "Apa kau percaya pada istilah 'Love at the first sight?/ ff MinRen/ About You sequel/
1. Chapter 1

****Cast : Hwang Minhyun, Park Sooyoung a.k.a Lizzy, Choi MInki a.k.a Ren, and others

Disc : NUEST dan After School milik Pledis ent. Ren milik author *dimutilasi* and the story is MINE! ufufufu~

a/n : sebelum bingung saya mo jelasin kalo di Before ini berfokus dengan Minhyun.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

**Before**

.

.

.

"Annyeong, Lizzy…" Minhyun menghampiri seorang yeoja yang sedang sibuk menekuni lembaran kertas.

Yeoja manis berambut kecokelatan itu mengangkat wajahnya, ia sedikit heran menatap Minhyun yang dengan santai melahap menu siangnya.

"Wae?" Minhyun yang menyadari tatapan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu bertanya.

Yeoja yang di panggil Lizzy itu mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya, membuat sedikit jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Minhyun. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Minhyunnie~?"

Minhyun membalas dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, "Maksudmu?"

"Ayolah~ kita sudah bersama bahkan sebelum lahir kedunia ini, Minhyun-ah. Kau datang padaku dengan senyum seperti itu, apa ada yang membuatmu sebahagia sekarang, heum?"

Senyum kembali terpatri di bibir tipis Minhyun. Ia menunda suapan sumpit kemulutnya. "Apa kau percaya pada istilah 'Love at the first sight', Lizzy?"

"Mwo? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Lizzy kembali menyusun lembaran kertas sebelum akhirnya gerakannya terhenti karena menyadari sesuatu. Ia menatap namja di depannya dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Jangan katakan kau…" Lizzy menggantung kalimatnya.

Minhyun hanya tersenyum dan melahap kembali makanan yang sudah di pesan.

Seketika wajah Lizzy menjadi sumringah mendapat respon dari sahabatnya itu. "Omonaa~ Ya, katakan padaku, yeoja mana yang bisa meruntuhkan batu karang di hatimu itu, hm?"

"Kau mengejekku?"

"Aish! Apa kau lupa dengan fakta bahwa kau menolak semua yeoja yang beniat pacaran denganmu. Aku tak perlu mengatakan seberapa banyak 'Semua' itu, kan? Jadi, katakan padaku, siapa dia?"

"Dia… bukan yeoja…" Desis Minhyun. Namun yeoja cantik di depannya bisa mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Minhyun barusan.

"Mwo?"

Sekejap, suasana kantin mulai ricuh saat seseorang bertubuh mungil, berambut putih dengan poni yang terpotong rapi, melenggang santai sendirian memasuki kantin di sekolah barunya itu. Namja itu mengacuhkan berpasang mata yang menatapnya. Dia sudah terlalu bosan dengan tatapan-tatapan yang di tujukan untuknya.

Minhyun langsung menoleh dan mata hitamnya mengikuti gerak namja mungil itu. Lizzy yang menyadari sesuatu mengikuti arah pandang Minhyun dan seketika matanya membulat tidak percaya.

"Jangan katakan kalau…" Lizzy tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia hanya memainkan telunjuknya mengarah pada Minhyun lalu ke sosok manis itu. Yeoja cantik itu menepuk jidatnya pelan. "Jadi… orang hebat yang mampu meruntuhkan karang di hatimu itu 'Sang Teratai'?"

Minhyun tidak menjawab karena Lizzy sudah tau jawabannya. Dia hanya menunduk, memakan kembali menu siangnya. Minhyun bisa mendengar sahabat sejak kecilnya itu terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau memiliki nyali yang cukup besar dengan jatuh cinta padanya. Kurasa kau mendengar berita bahwa namja manapun yang berniat menggodanya ataupun menyatakan cinta, akan langsung menginap di rumah sakit untuk waktu yang cukup lama…" Ucap Lizzy. Ia tersenyum, lalu merapikan berkas-berkas kesiswaan yang sudah di selesaikannya karena dia memiliki peranan di Pledis High School, sebagai Dewan Kesiswaan.

Yeoja itu berdiri, menepuk bahu Minhyun pelan. Sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya lalu membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telinga Minhyun. "Segera jadikan dia milikmu, Minhyunnie~ Kusarankan secepatnya karena ku lihat namja berotak mesum di kantin ini menatapnya lapar."

Setelah membisikkan hal itu, Lizzy segera bersenandung kecil dengan senyum manis terpatri di wajahnya.

Minhyun melihat kesekitar, dan benar yang di katakan sahabatnya, hampir namja berstatus 'Seme' yang sedang makan di kantin sekolah menatap pada satu titik.

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Ren berdecih ketika beberapa namja menawarinya untuk duduk bersama. Jangan salahkan wajahnya yang di wariskan dari Sang Oemma, Choi Sungmin, yang harus membuatnya terus di goda namja. Pipi chubby yang putih mulus, mata bulat dengan bulu mata lentik, bibir shape M yang indah, surai putih yang di kuncir asal, dan tubuh mungilnya yang terlihat ramping. Seme mana yang tidak menelan ludah jika melihat sosok sesempurna itu?

Dia sedikit mengedarkan pandangannya menyapu kantin dan iris hitamnya menangkap satu meja yang hanya di isi satu orang. Di putuskan untuk menghampiri meja yang terletak di sudut kantin.

"Annyeong~ bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" Ren dengan senyum manisnya menyapa namja yang sedang mengaduk supnya.

"A-ah… N-ne… silahkan…" jawab namja itu, tergagap.

Ren meletakkan nampan dan duduk di depan namja berambut hitam. "Choi Minki imnida. Bangapseumnida, Sunbae…" Ren membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"H-Hwang Minhyun imnida."

"Mwo? Hwang Minhyun?" Ren terkekeh kecil, lalu menyuap makanannya.

"Hmm… Wae?"

"Ahh~ ani… hanya saja aku tidak menyangka bisa semeja dengan seorang Hwang Minhyun."

"Apa ada masalah?"

Ren kembali menyuap nasi gorengnya dengan santai. "Kurasa popularitasmu adalah masalah, Sunbae…"

Minhyun hanya mengerenyit tidak mengerti.

"Apa perlu kutakatan bahwa kau, namja dengan penolak yeoja terbanyak di Pledis Academy? Bahkan teman-teman sekelasku dulu banyak yang menggosipkanmu."

Hening mendominasi. Ren sering kali mendengus ketika mata hitamnya beradu dengan berpasang mata yang menatapnya. Sedangkan Minhyun, dia sendiri berusaha untuk meredam detak jantungnya yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan.

Minhyun melirik mangkuk sup Ren yang masih menyisakan sayur-sayuran. "Tidak baik menyisakan makanan seperti ini, Minki." Minhyun mengambil sendok sup dan menyodorkannya pada Ren.

"Aku tidak suka sayur, hyung…". Sungguh berbeda dengan Sang Appa, yang notabene menerapkan hidup sehat dan mengonsumsi berbagai jenis sayuran.

"Tapi kau harus menghabiskannya, Min. Bagaimana kalau sayurannya menangis?"

"Aish! Aku sudah bukan anak kecil yang bisa kau bilang seperti itu."

"Agar kau tumbuh dengan baik, Min. Sayur bagus untuk tubuh yang sedang masa pertumbuhan." Minhyun tetap kekeuh menodorkan sendok berisi potongan wortel ke depan mulut Ren.

Awalnya Ren menolak, tapi setelah melirik Minhyun, dengan berat hati dia membuka mulutnya. Minhyun tersenyum senang akan hal itu.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?" Lizzy yang baru datang langsung menopang dagu di depan Minhyun sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Euhm… dia sering menegurku tiap bertemu…" Jawab Minhyun, sekenanya. Dia terlalu focus dengan buku bacaannya.

"Lalu, kapan kau akan bergerak, Minhyun-ah?"

Namja bermarga Hwang itu menatap Lizzy dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

Yeoja pemilik nama lengkap Park Soo Young itu menghela nafas. "Apa kau benar-benar menyukainya? Setiap hari Ren selalu mendapat ribuan surat cinta, kado, dan sebagainya di lokernya. Kuarasa di antara 'ribuan' itu tak ada namamu."

Minhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Karena Lizzy tidak tahu jika tadi pagi dia menyelipkan sebuah kertas kecil kecelah loker Ren. Isi kertas itu tak ada kata romantis, hanya kalimat yang berisi ajakan bertemu di atap sekolah seusai jam belajar berakhir.

.

.

.

Hampir setengah tahun Minhyun dan Ren berpacaran. Saat ini dia berada di sebuah toko pernak-pernik. Dia berniat membelikan sebuah kalung dengan liontin teratai berwarna pink atas saran Lizzy. Tapi entah kenapa, dia merasa kepalanya berdenyut kuat.

Setelah membayar belanjaannya, Minhyun langsung tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Lizzy buru-buru menuju kamar Minhyun setelah mendapat kabar kalau namja itu masuk rumah sakit. Sejak awal dia sudah mencemaskan sesuatu mengingat Minhyun sering sekali terlihat pucat dan jarang masuk sekolah. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia menepis tiap kemungkinan yang terlintas di benaknya.

Setelah menemukan pintu bercat caramel, dia langsung memutar knop pintu dan terkejut melihat kamar yang cukup luas itu tidak di terangi cahaya lampu. Namun dia bisa melihat Minhyun sedang duduk di balkon kamarnya.

"Minhyun-ah…" panggilnya.

Minhyun hanya menoleh sebentar, lalu pandangannya kembali kedepan. Lizzy menggigit bibir bawahnya dan langsung merangkul Minhyun dari belakang. Dan dia dapat merasakan, tubuh yang di dekapnya bergetar.

"Bagaimana mungkin, Minhyun… bukankah dulu dokter bilang kau sudah sembuh?" Lizzy makin erat memeluk tubuh Minhyun.

"A-aku tidak tahu, Lizzy-ah…" Minhyun sendiri berusaha untuk tidak menangis karena sudah cukup sering dia membuat yeoja di belakangnya bersedih dulu, saat dokter memvonis dirinya memiliki kangker otak di usia 11 tahun.

Lizzy melihat beberapa kertas terserak begitu saja. Ia melepas pelukannya dan mengambil kertas-kertas hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan Minhyun. Air matanya semakin deras saat membaca semua tulisan yang tertera, dia membekap mulutnya, agar isakannya tidak terdengar. "Minhyun-ah…ini… tidak mungkin…"

Kali ini Minhyun yang memeluk Lizzy. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan yeoja bermarga Park itu tahu kalau Minhyun menangis dan merasakan ketakutan. Sama seperti tujuh tahun yang lalu.

"Aku takut, Lizzy-ah… aku… tidak mau Minki mengetahuinya…"

Lizzy menyeka air matanya dan melepas pelukan Minhyun, lalu menyeka air mata di sudut mata sahabatnya. "Kau mencintainya, kan?"

"Sangat."

"Kau percaya padanya?"

Minhyun mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Jika begitu, katakan yang sebenarnya."

"A-aniya…" Minhyun menggenggam tangan Lizzy. Dia benar-benar butuh topangan seseorang kini.

"Minhyun, kau seorang namja. Berhentilah lari dari kenyataan. Ren mencintaimu, apa kau pikir dia akan meninggalkanmu setelah tahu semuanya? Tidak, Minhyun-ah… dengan tidak mengatakan apapun, justru kau akan terus menyakitinya."

Minhyun hanya diam menanggapi ucapan Lizzy. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut, dan hanya tertuju pada satu orang, namja mungil yang begitu di cintainya.

.

.

.

Tubuh Minhyun semakin kurus ketika sepulang sekolah Lizzy menjenguk sahabatnya itu. Sudah satu minggu namun dampaknya begitu terlihat pada tubuh namja itu. Tatapannya tak secerah dulu. Dan benda yang di dekapnya selalu sama. Sebuah foto ber-frame kayu, menampilkan potret dirinya dan seorang namja manis bersurai putih, tersenyum lembut kearah kamera.

Setelah pamit, dia segera menyambar ponselnya dan menengadahkan wajahnya keatas, menahan cairan asin yang hendak keluar dari sudut matanya.

Merasa mendapat jawaban, Lizzy mengatur nafasnya. "Baekho, bisakah kau mengantarkan aku kekediaman keluarga Choi sekarang? Aku menunggumu di sekolah."

Pip!

Yeoja cantik itu sekilas melirik ke gedung rumah sakit, tepatnya ke salah satu jendela kamar tempat sahabat yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai adik itu terbaring.

Sebenarnya usia Minhyun dan Lizzy terpaut setahun. Namun karena dulu, saat SMP, yeoja itu mengikuti pertukaran pelajar ke Jepang, dia harus mengulang kembali setahun ketika kembali ke Korea. Membuatnya setingkat dengan Minhyun.

Mereka berdua memang sudah akrab sejak kecil. Di topang dengan jarak rumah yang bersebelahan dan kedua orang tua yang sudah berteman baik, membuat keduanya sangat dekat. Hal ini pula yang membuat Lizzy tidak bisa menolak permintaan Minhyun untuk menciumnya di perpustakaan karena sudah mengira Ren akan kesana.

"Mianhae, Minhyun-ah, aku tidak bisa melihat kalian seperti ini. Dia harus tahu yang sebenarnya…"

Perlahan, langkah kaki itu menjauh dari rumah sakit.

.

.

.

**After**

.

.

.

* * *

author amatir kembali~ \^o^/ *dilempar batu

masih ada yg menanti sequel About You? :3

niatnya sih pengen disatuin Before dan After...

tp karena bisa berdampak kebingungan bagi readerdeul, alhasil jadi 2chap...

Nah, bersedia...

R

E

V

I

E

W?

^^v


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : Choi Minki a.k.a Ren, Kwak Aron, Hwang Minhyun

Disc : NUEST milik Pledis ent. Ren milik author *dimutilasi* and the story is MINE! ufufufu~

a/n : Mian~ sebelumnya saya lupa ngasih penjelasan kalo Before menceritakan masa sebelum 'About You' dan After menceritakan masa setelah 'About You'... Mianhae (_ _)a

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**After**

.

.

.

Ren tersenyum tipis saat memasuki taman bermain yang sangat ramai. 5 tahun berlalu dan taman ini masih belum berubah sama sekali. Masih sama seperti dulu, saat ia pertama kali berkencan kemari. Degan wahana dan suasana yang sama. Namun ada satu yang berbeda. Dia melirik ke sisi kanannya, namja yang sedang membeli tiket untuk menaiki bianglala. Meski bibirnya masih tersenyum, kontras dengan matanya yang kembali menyendu.

-"_Hyung, setelah ini kita naik apa lagi?"_

"_Kau ingin naik bianglala? Pemandangan dari atas pasti sangat bagus"_

"_Jinjja?"-_

_Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengangguk, "Aku beli tikenya dulu, ne."_

Tiba-tiba kenangan itu kembali menyeruak di antara keramaian dan Ren bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Min, aku sudah dapat tiketnya, ayo." Aron menghampiri Ren lalu menarik tangan kekasihnya untuk menaiki keranjang yang sudah di siapkan.

Ren melihat pemandangan dari kaca dan pemandangan itu sedikit berubah. Telah ada gedung-gedung tinggi yang menutupi sebagian rumah di dekatnya. Sekali lagi Ren tersenyum perih. Taman bermain ini tidak berubah namun sekelilingnya telah berubah banyak.

.

.

.

Setelah turun dari bianglala, Ren ingin menaiki komidi putar. Entah kenapa dia justru terlihat ingin mengingat kembali masa lalunya bersama kekasihnya dulu.

Ren memilih duduk di patung berbentuk kuda. Sama seperti dulu.

-"_Hyung, kenapa di situ?"_

"_Tentu saja karena sebentar lagi akan di putar, kan?" namja berambut ikal kehitaman yang menghampiri patung berbentuk kucing menoleh kearah Ren._

_Ren menarik tangan pemuda itu dan menyuruhnya duduk di belakangnya. "Seperti ini lebih romantis, hyung. Seperti pangeran dan tuan putri."-_

Lamunannya buyar saat merasa seseorang duduk di belakangnya. Dia menoleh dan Aron tersenyum manis.

"Bukankah seperti pangeran dan tuan putri, My Princess?" ucapnya lalu memeluk pinggang ramping Ren dan meletakkan dagunya di atas pundak kanan namja manis itu.

Ren membalas senyum Aron dengan semburat merah muda di pipinya yang kian memanas. Sejak pertama bertemu, Aron sudah memanggilnya "Princess", itu selalu membuatnya merona. Dan ia kembali menyadari, bahwa telah begitu banyak hal yang berubah. Pada dirinya.

.

.

.

Setelah puas bermain, mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak di kursi taman bermain yang menghadap laut. Tempat yang menciptakan kenangan semanis cokelat-vanilla bagi Ren.

Langkah Aron terhenti ketika mendengar dering ponselnya. "Ah, Daddy menelpon…"

"Angkat saja, hyung. Sepertinya urusan penting."

Aron menatap Ren yang tersenyum, "Baiklah, kau tunggu di sini sebentar. Aku tidak lama." Sebelum pergi, Aron sempatkan untuk mengecup kening kekasihnya.

Ren duduk di kursi putih itu. Dia menoleh kesamping dan mengelus dudukan sebelahnya. Senyum manis kembali terukir di bibir merah muda-nya. Senyum yang sama dengan senyum 5 tahun lalu.

"Annyeong, Minhyun hyung."

"_Annyeong, Min-ah. Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"Aku baik, hyung. Bagaimana denganmu? Di surga pasti banyak bidadari cantik, ya?" Ren menatap sosok yang tak pernah berubah meski 5 tahun berlalu. Sosok yang tersimpan rapi dalam sudut memorinya.

_Sosok itu tersenyum. "Tapi tak ada yang secantik dirimu, Min..."_

Ren tertawa kecil, "Dari mana kau belajar merayu, hyung?"

"_Dari 'Cinta'…"_

Ren berhenti tertawa, lalu memandang kedepan. Pemandangan kemerlip laut yang terbias cahaya matahari siang sangat indah dan masih tetap sama.

"Sudah 5 tahun… ada hal yang berubah dan ada hal yang masih tetap sama. Taman ini memang tak berubah, namun ada begitu banyak perubahan saat aku kembali kemari setelah 5 tahun berlalu… Kau tahu apa yang berubah, hyung?" Ren menoleh memandang sosok di sampingnya yang terus tersenyum.

Ren menghela nafas yang sesaat terasa sulit untuk berhembus. "Tidak ada kau yang melarangku untuk terus bemain. Tidak ada kau yang memaksaku untuk istirahat. Tidak ada kau yang menjadi tumpuanku. Tidak ada kau yang… memberiku kecupan semanis cokelat…" Ren meremas kembali jaket hitamnya.

"_Min, meski tidak ada aku di tiap kenanganmu sekarang, Tuhan telah mengutus seseorang sebagai penggantiku. Dia yang akan menggenggam tanganmu. Dia yang akan merangkul tiap kau bersedih. Dia yang akan selalu menjadi tumpuanmu. Dia yang akan selalu memberikan kecupan manis melebihi cokelat…"_

Ren mendongakkan kepalanya, berusaha menahan sesuatu yang mendesak ingin keluar. "Aku tahu, hyung, hanya saja aku… masih belum terbiasa…". Ren mendesah pelan, "Apa aku terlalu jahat, hyung? Aron hyung sangat menyayangiku, tapi aku seolah menutup mata dan menjadikanmu sebagai alasan…"

"_Aku percaya padanya, Minki… Aku bersyukur, pernah memilikimu…aku menyayangimu…"_

Ren tidak membalas pernyataan sosok di sampingnya. Ia sadar, jika sekarang dia mengatakan 'Nado', maka dia tidak akan bisa terlepas dari bayang-bayang Minhyun. Bukankah telah ada seseorang yang lebih tepat untuk menerima balasan darinya?

Ren menunduk sebentar, lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Minhyun yang tersenyum lembut. "Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku bisa mengatakannya hyung… Selamat tinggal…. Berbahagialah di surga, Minhyun hyung…"

Ren membiarkan air matanya mengalir, menghasilkan jejak di kedua pipi putihnya. Air mata untuk namja yang dulu begitu di cintainya.

Minhyun perlahan memudar. Dia tersenyum lega, bebannya telah lepas. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang, Ren merasakan kecupan di bibirnya. Dia menutup kedua manik sewarna obsidian miliknya dan merasakan 'Cokelat' itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"_Selamat tinggal, Min-ah. Kau juga harus berbahagia… untuknya… untukku… dan untuk orang-orang yang mencintaimu. Saranghae…"_

_._

_._

_._

Sekarang Aron dan Ren berada di sebuah taman yang menghadap kota Seoul, sehingga mereka bisa menyaksikan pemandangan ketika malam kota yang kemerlip cahaya lampu. Seolah berlomba dengan kemerlip bintang di langit malam yang terlihat cerah. Tanpa semburat awan yang menghalangi.

Setelah puas bermain, Aron mengajak Ren ketempat yang di tunjukkan oleh Jonghun saat dua hari ia tiba di Seoul.

Mereka menutup kedua mata, meresapi sentuhan angin malam yang berhembus pelan.

"Aron hyung…" Panggil Ren pada akhirnya.

"Hm?"

"Aku… masih belum melupakan Minhyun hyung…"

Bibir tipis Aron melengkung ke atas, "Aku tak pernah memintamu untuk melupakan dia, Min, karena bagaimanapun juga, aku justru ingin berterima kasih padanya…"

Ren mengankat wajahnya, menatap Aron bingung.

Aron semakin merapatkan rangkulannya pada bahu kekasihnya. "Karena sebelum aku, dia telah lebih dulu mencintaimu dan menjagamu…"

Ren menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Aron lagi. Menutup kembali iris hitamnya dan menyesap tiap rasa hangat yang menyapa sel kulitnya. "Dan akhirnya aku bisa mengatakannya untukmu, hyung. Saranghae~". Bibir merah muda itu akhirnya tersenyum indah, seperti teratai ketika mekar. Senyum ketika dulu ia pertama kali menyentuh 'Cinta'.

Sekejap, Aron membuka kelopak matanya dan melirik kebawah. Kemudian tersenyum, kata yang selalu di tunggunya akhirnya terucap dari bibir manis itu. "Nado saranghae…". Ia mengecup puncak kepala Ren yang bersandar di dadanya.

Keduanya kembali menikmati kesunyian yang begitu dominant sejak tadi. Sunyi yang begitu nyaman karena pada akhirnya 'Sang Hati' kembali utuh.

.

.

END

.

.

* * *

tarik napas~

hembuskan~

dan...

akhirnyaaaa~ saya bisa ngetik kata 'END' juga *dance bareng A-Ren XD

* * *

_Replay_

**Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics :ne saengie~ udh dlanjut ^^ Gomawo ne.**

**Lee si anak baek :sudah baca After, ap bisa dimengerti? :3  
**

**bacaajj : terharu? jinjja? ^^a...but, Gomawo ne.  
**

**trilililili : *bighugback* maap, udah skenarionya gitu *lirik Minhyun yg pundung XD*. ne,udah dlanjut ^^ Gomawo ne  
**

**Ryu : "Agak macam macam rasa"?... josonghamnida, saya gak ngerti mksudnya... *otak jd lemot kbykan ngayal**

* * *

**R  
**

**E  
**

**V  
**

**I  
**

**E  
**

**W?  
**

**^^v  
**


End file.
